InFAMOUS Third Destiny
by carlosraulhernandezg
Summary: esta historia se remonta 4 años después de que Delsin y sus amigos derrotaran Brook Augustine pasaron muchas cosas entre ellas la convivencia de "Conduits " con las personas pero con el tiempo se fueron formando bandos los cuales son: infames o conduits malignos , neutros y heroes verdaderos, pero de entre todos nacio un conduit diferente a otros ¿que aventuras tendra? pasen lean
1. prologo: antes del comienzo

**aqui les traigo una historia de infamous espero les guste.**

Prologo: Antes del comienzo.

P.O.V desconocido.

Han pasado 4 años desde que liberamos a los conductores aprisionados injustamente por Brook Augustine muchas cosa han pasado desde esos acontecimientos entre ellos la integración de los conductores a la sociedad, al principio las relaciones entre personas normales y conductores fueron un poco tensas debido a que las personas no estaban tan acostumbradas a ver y/o experimentar los poderes de los conductores pero con el tiempo las personas las fueron aceptando a los conductores hubo tiempos de paz por un tiempo pero hubo consecuencias como que se formaron facciones entre los conductores los cuales son: los infames, los salvadores y los neutros.

Los infames son conductores que pueden ser matones, mercenarios o conductores renegados/callejeros según la información obtenida también se oponen que las personas normales y conductores convivan juntos en paz y a veces hay ataques, asaltos a varios lugares de comercio, algunos asesinatos de gente normal y algunos conductores débiles también son llamados conductores rojos la forma de identificarlos es que estos usualmente llevan puesto ropas entre color rojo sangre, negro o gris pero también algunos poseen un rasgo único como por ejemplo ojos de iris rojo sin pupila con esclerotiza negra.

Los neutros o conductores grises conductores son los casi poco comunes en este mundo son usualmente personas que acaban de despertar sus poder de conductor y pueden elegir ser infames, salvadores o simplemente quedarse como conductores neutros y tratar de vivir sus vidas normales además algunos pueden dominar los poderes de los infames como de los salvadores pero estos casos son extraños y raros de que pase porque es debido hay personas que no pueden controlar sus emociones y terminan del lado los infames debido a que se vuelven locos ,otros terminan del lado de los salvadores debido a sus buenas acciones ,no hay forma de identificarlos excepto que den indicios de su poder.

Por ultimo están…

Los salvadores también conocidos como héroes verdaderos o conductores azules son por así decirlo los conductores buenos los cuales nos encargarnos de ayudar a las personas de los conductores malignos o infames como los conocen algunos pero también estamos reclutando algunos conductores neutros para que tengamos más ayuda con los con los conductores malignos o enseñarles a cómo defenderse entre ellos estoy enseñando a algunos a defenderse más una que otra cosa.

A es cierto no me he presentado bueno algunos me conocen como el hombre pancarta pero mi nombre es Delsin Rowe se preguntaran que estuve haciendo en estos 4 años pues lo de siempre ayudando a las personas y conductores, haciendo algunos grafitis y pasar el tiempo con los akomish y mis amigos Fetch y eugine actualmente estuvimos investigamos unas extrañas desapariciones de personas y investigamos unos rumores de unos sujetos vestidos de negro con máscaras de gas que aparecían durante las noches y desaparecían como sino estuvieran allí la única pista que obtuvimos fue un logo de un cráneo con dos espadas cruzadas envueltas de fuego rojo también hubo avistamientos de extrañas creaturas que según testigos algunas parecían que eran cuadrúpedos pero sus patas delanteras parecían cuchillas eso fue avistado cerca de unos viejos muelles en donde hay mucha vegetación a las afueras de la ciudad de Seattle que es la ciudad en a donde voy de vez en cuando termine mis deberes con los akomish pero no desviamos del tema lo que estoy diciendo es que aun estamos investigamos esos fenómenos o creaturas también tomamos las viejas instalaciones del D.U.P para continuar las investigaciones pero también para entrenar a posibles nuevos conductores para combatir contra los conductores malignos y algunas personas para que sean soldados tipo policía para que den apoyo y ayuden a las personas civiles a sálvalos y a la vez ayudar a los heridos por ahora estamos resolviendo el problema de los conductores malignos.

A se me olvida decir que ahora estas instalaciones ahora se llama ahora neo D.U.P sin embargo tengo un presentimiento extraño no se si será bueno o malo pero siento que será interesante por ahora lo único en lo que debería preocuparme es por el papeleo, si después que reconstruimos las instalaciones vino el papeleo como ejemplo controlar el consumo de electricidad, lo de la cafetería y limpieza para las áreas de entrenamiento. Menuda mierda e ironía no creen.

Fin del p.o.v Delsin.

p.o.v

Lugar desconocido. Hora 8:30 pm

En las afueras de la ciudad de Seattle a 2 km de la ciudad se podía ver una cabaña con la madera algo podrida en cual se podía ver una luz y una sombra de una persona en se podría ver en el orificio de una puerta de madera de esa misma cabaña en su interior se podría ver un hombre con vestimenta de entre científico y elegante el cual estaba trabajando en una especie de esfera que liberaba una luz de color azul mientras la misteriosa persona observaba como se efectúa su posible creación hubo poco silencio hasta que el hombre comenzó a hablar.

"Pronto voy a cumplir mi venganza y también gobernar este patético mundo también lo hare mi semejanza jajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajja" dijo aquel hombre con locura y malicia.

Como dijo delsin algo malo pero interesante pasara muy pronto.

 **continuara**

 **espero que les haya gustado dejen su opinión y subiré el capitulo 1 próximamente, sin mas despido**


	2. Cap 1:El nacimiento de un nuevo heroe

**hola , bueno les traigo el primer capitulo espero les guste comenten y sigan me.**

p.o.v narración tercera persona

Hora 5:30 a.m.

El sol apenas estaba saliendo las calles se estaban iluminándose lentamente y podemos ver un conjunto de casas de tipo vecindario el cual varían en diferentes colores, todo era silencio, hasta que el sonido de una puerta abriéndose resonó en el lugar, en una de las casas se puede ver la puerta abriéndose mostrando a un hombre de entre 18 o 20 de edad con cabello negro liso con puntas plateadas, piel morena, ojos azules de estatura de unos 1.80 metros, su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca de manga corta una chaqueta gris con toques plateados, unos jinés grises y unos tenis blancos el cual comenzó a salir de su casa no sin antes cerrar la puerta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a alguna parte.

Time skip 30 minutos después

Mientras el iba caminando en el camino noto algo a lo lejos un cráter, le pico la curiosidad y se fue caminando hacia el viendo un humo de color rojo y verde emanando del cráter se acercó para ver que había y lo que encontró fue una piedra extraña el cual irradiaba en varios colores comenzó a acercarse a la extraña piedra, su sentido común decía "debería llamar las autoridades" pero su curiosidad era tanta que no le hiso caso a su sentido común, se acercó a la piedra la tomo, la recogió y se la acerco para verlo con más detenimiento pero la piedra comenzó a romperse y a irradiar tremenda energía hasta que la extraña piedra exploto y la extraña energía entro en su cuerpo y fluyo en su cuerpo hasta lo dejo inconsciente.

Fin narración tercera persona

Narración primera persona p.o.v.

Hola mi nombre es Carl Fernández tengo 19 años, trabajo en un cibercafé como asistente de mantenimiento y reparación de las computaras del sitio paga es regular no es buena, ni mala pero es lo suficiente para vivir con pocas preocupaciones antes asistía a la universidad pero ya me he graduado como ingeniero de computación pero por ahora estoy trabajando en un cibercafé aunque puede que haga mi propio negocio pero no tengo recursos para reparar las computadoras de otros para ganar dinero, como sea, hoy me levante temprano como siempre, he iba caminando de camino a mi trabajo luego de 30 minutos caminando me detuve al notar algo a lo lejos cuando me acerque vi que era un cráter mi sentido común me decía "debería llamar las autoridades" pero mi curiosidad era tanta que lo ignore comencé a acercándome al cráter cada vez que me acercaba comencé a visualizar algo de humo además un brillo entre rojo y verde cuando me acerque lo suficiente vi en el cráter un especie de objeto al acercarme pude ver que era una especie de piedra, al principio pensé que era un cuarzo pero no conocía a ninguno que brillara así de fuerte, pero al acercarme para ver con más detenimiento la piedra, al verla con mejor detenimiento note que a simple vista parecía una roca o un cristal con colores entre verde, rojo, morado y otros que no pude identificar, también note que estaba un poco agrietada como si se fuera a partir en pedazos, la tome del suelo con cuidado para verla mejor y si está un poco agrietada, en realidad la piedra tenía unas pocas grietas más, pero más pequeñas también poseía una forma cilíndrica, un poco cuadrada e incandescente pero luego se me resbalo y callo al suelo, luego se partió y luego exploto frente a mi. Un destello me segó y hubo una explosión, que me ensordeció. Perdí la conciencia, y vaya tardé media hora en despertar.

Estuvo oscuro y me sentí desorientado. Abrí mis ojos tan cansados y miré mi alrededor. A buen golpazo me dí, porque mi alrededor estaba hecho un desastre. Me sentí muy débil aun.

Punto de vista tercera persona horas antes.

Un camión blindado se abría paso a través de las calles de Seattle con una disimulada urgencia, armado hasta los dientes con un armamento avanzado. Los conductores y guardias andaban equipados con uniformes de protección, cañones de plasma experimentales, torretas automáticas en caso de que fueran atacados y además explosivos, y sin embargo la más peligrosa de todas las armas que llevaban era su cargamento. Un fragmento de piedra altamente radioactiva y lista para ser procesada en el laboratorio secreto al que estaba destinada. Su energía era tal que la tuvieron que contener tras varias barreras de plomo y campos de fuerza que la estabilizaran. Y sin embargo todo era trabajo incognito, nadie fuera del grupo estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba, puesto que era una operación encubierta y los soldados andaban disfrazados de guardia nacional.

"Si, señor, el paquete fue asegurado, está intacto y en camino a la base." Dijo el capitán con un tono grave, consternado pr la seguridad de la operación. Con todos los grupos de conduits afuera, armados y adiestrados para combate urbano, la misión era riesgosa por más seguro que pareciera el ambiente. Los conduits se hacían más y más listos con respecto a las tácticas y movimientos del gobierno.

"Preocupado aún, capitán?" Preguntó uno de sus hombres con un tono inocente, sonriendo debajo de su casco. "Cree que tengamos problemas hoy?"

"No lo se, pero no recomiendo que bajen la guardia." Respondió el capitán, agarrado de su arma. No se sentía seguro en un ambiente tan público como el que tomaron.

"Hay un mal clima allá afuera ¿no?" Preguntó un guardia al conductor tras oir las gotas de lluvia.

"Cuando no." Dijo el conductor bruscamente mientras el vidrio se empañaba. Era extraño, pero una enorme niebla se cernía ahora sobre la calle cubriendo todo y a todos, haciendo la vista difícil. Era muy raro, puesto a que a pesar de la tan familiar llovizna, el pronóstico no contemplaba una niebla tan grande y espesa. Había caído de una manera repentina y sin ninguna anticipación. Tras pasar el limpiaparabrisas, sin embargo, el conductor vio en la distancia a un hombre de mediana edad recién salido de la niebla, vagabundo, arrastrando un carrito de compras de supermercado por la calle justo en frente de ellos, forzándolos a desacelerar. Era difícil de ver, la niebla lo rodeaba casi por completo y por eso los tomó por sorpesa. "Demonios."

El conductor sonó la corneta repetidamente para forzar al vago a darse prisa pero este ni se inmutó, muy para el fastidio de toda la guardia. Al capitán no le gustó para nada. Si tenían que frenar serían un blanco fácil. El camión tuvo que desacelerar hasta que quedó cerca del vago, quien se movía aún con lentitud hasta que paró y volteó a verlos sorprendido.

"Dese prisa, hombre!" Gritó el conductor por la ventana al vago, frustrado. Este le dirigió la mirada y respondió furiosamente.

"Vayanse a la chingada!" Exclamó el vago.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" Preguntó el conductor al vago, listo para arrollarlo si era necesario. El vago se quitó la gorra y harapos que llevaba, mostrando su cabello albino, y después se quedó mirando el camión, lleno de odio. La ya bastante molesta niebla empezó a aumentar.

"Ustedes lo son!" Gritó el vago, y acto seguido la niebla se tornó verde, tóxica, como plagada de fluidos. Al conductor lo tomo por sorpresa, puesto a que andaba con la venta abierta y la cabeza afuera, y de repente empezó a convulsionar en el lugar, en un estado nauseabundo e insostenible. Él no tenía un traje de contención como los demás porque según el jefe se vería sospechoso ver al conductor asi y de igual manera no lo hubiera ayudado mucho contra un patógeno como el .El guardia en el asiento del copiloto reaccionó rápidamente y empuñó su arma, disparándola en ráfagas contra el vago conduit pero este se disipó y se perdió en la niebla. El guardia se acomodó en el asiento del conductor mientras el conductor se sofocaba con la niebla y cerró la ventana. El cristal se vio roto en pedazos por las armas del atacante,, precipitando a los guardias a defenderse. Lo próximo que sintieron fue un impacto como el de un mini tornado, tan duro que volcó el camión por completo, volviéndolo blanco fácil.

"Sácanos de aquí!" Exclamó uno de los guardias en la parte de atrás al ver la presión enemiga en el camión. Sacaron "El Paquete" de su cámara con extremo cuidado y suma cautela y lo agarraron. Un guardia lo puso en un contenedor y se lo esposó a su mano para evitar que se lo quitaran afuera.

"Cúbranme!" Exclamó el que cargaba el paquete mientras abrían la parte de atrás y preparaban la evacuación.

"Jefe, tuvimos un contratiempo. Necesitamos apoyo." Gritó un guardia por la radio, solicitando refuerzos. Su jefe contestó.

"Cálmese, soldado, resuma la situación." Dijo el jefe.

"Nos atacan conduits, no se cuantos pero nos llevan ventaja. Se comprometió la misión, vienen por el paquete." Mientras hablaban, los demás guardias salían a luchar con los atacantes, siendo decimados uno a uno.

"Escúcheme, soldado. El apoyo no llegará a tiempo. Tome su arma y acabe a cuantos pueda. Es una orden."

Sin saberlo el jefe, el guardia con la radio y el que cargaba el paquete ya habían sido desarmados por los conduits. Los dos conduits al ataque, el vago que tenía el poder de niebla y otro a su lado, que poseía el poder de viento, miraron el paquete en manos de los guardias. Ya cuando se disponían a tomarlo, algo raro pasó.

"Entrégalo." Dictó el conduit de viento. Los dos guardias estaban asustados, se les notaba, pero se mantuvieron en silencio. No tenían idea de lo que pasaría.

Mientras ellos estaban ahí, muy lejos de la escena estaba el jefe de los guardias analizando la situación desde su cuartel. Evaluaba los riesgos. Por un lado habían fracasado al transportar el paquete. No tenían idea de cómo se había filtrado la información, tal vez había un traidor, tal vez no fueron tan listos como creían. De cualquier manera ya no tenía importancia, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Los guardias habían sido abatidos por lo visto, aún si sobrevivía alguno sería un sacrificio necesario. Para cerrar el ciclo y limpiar la escena, así como para procurar que el paquete no quedara en manos enemigas de los conduits, el jefe tomó una decisión difícil.

"Vuélenlo." Ordenó el jefe. Los técnicos y soldados a su lado asintieron. Ingresaron un comando en un ordenador sin titubear. Al presionar unas teclas, el comando fue enviado. No había nada que ver ni discutir, el paquete podría resistir la detonación o no hacerlo, cualquier resultado era aceptable.

De regreso al camión, los conduits notaron algo extraño. Un sonido emitido desde el interior del destrozado camión y unas luces parpadeando locamente.

"Pero que mier…?" Iba a preguntar el conduit de viento, pero antes que sus palabras llegó la explosión. El estallido los tomo por sorpresa, sacudió la calle y la cuadra entera sin dejar rastro más que un cráter. Un cráter y El Paquete, desde luego, esperando ser tomado en buenas manos. Después de unas horas, alguien pasó por la escena.

DEVUELTA AL PRESENTE.

p.o.v carl

yo en el mismo punto en donde me quede inconsciente. Después desperté, luego de media hora, me despabile, revise los alrededores con la mirada. Me fijó que yo seguía en el mismo lugar en donde encontré esa extraña cosa, recapitule todo lo que me paso mientras trataba de salir de ese cráter:

1- Salí de mi casa temprano.

2- Caminaba en dirección a mi trabajo.

3- Me encontré un cráter en donde había un objeto extraño.

4- Se me callo después exploto, sentí que algo me envolvía para luego desmayarme sin razón.

Carl: bueno esto será un suceso que pronto será una simple anécdota y esto lo tendré en secreto porque dudo que alguien me crea lo que me sucedió – dije para mis adentros pensé que podría continuar con mi jornada en el trabajo pero algo me lo impidió.

A unos metros de mi posición un hombre se retorcía en agonía, me le acerque y lo inspeccione. era un hombre que estaba herido me acerque le tome el brazo para tomarle el pulso a ver si esta con vida pero cuando le puse mi mano algo de lo que parecía humo o niebla comenzó a emanar de él. Sentí la más extraña corriente fluir de su cuerpo al mío, un temblor imparable me sacudió y la niebla nos cubrió a ambos. Este tipo debía de ser un conduit como los que describían en las noticias por la tele y el internet. Me asusté un poco y salté hacia atrás. No sabia que pensar, solo esperaba que no me pasara nada malo por haberlo tocado. Noté que además de tener el pulso débil él hombre no estaba respirando. No soy doctor pero se que eso era malo, tampoco soy un héroe pero sabía que no podía dejarlo morir solo por ser diferente. Asi que saque mi teléfono que por fortuna no se había dañado por la extraña energía llame a una ambulancia y pude lo siguiente que hice fue retomar mi camino hacia mi trabajo y solo espero una cosa que no me pase algo en el camino y durante mi trabajo.

Llegue a mi trabajo a tiempo y todo el día fue normal hasta que termino el turno diurno que me correspondía, no le dije nada a mis compañeros de trabajo una vez que termino mi turno simplemente fui de regreso a mi casa cuando durante el camino me sentía cansado a pesar de que no había mucho trabajo hoy, cuando por fin llegue a mi casa deje mis cosas en el sofá me prepare algo para almorzar, almorcé y me senté en el sofá y prendí la televisión, estaba en el canal de noticias, la noticia era relacionada a lo que encontré esta mañana nada relevante y termina con el mismo sujeto que encontré que esta en el hospital en coma y saben cuando despertara.

Apague la televisión, después sentí ganas de ir al baño, fui a hacer mis necesidades pero algo sucedió, cuando me estaba lavando las manos no podía ver mi reflejo en el espejo aparte el baño se empezó a llenar de niebla y no sabía el origen hasta que serré el grifo y vi mis manos que les salía un humo tipo niebla, el origen de la niebla provenía de mi y pensé una cosa

"me he convertido en un conduit" me dije mentalmente.

 **Continuara.**

 **espero que les haya gustado las actualizaciones serán lentas debido la universidad y la falta de inspiración, pero tratare de traer los capítulos también apoyen esta historia, bueno sin mas que agregar hasta la próxima.**


End file.
